1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless communication device employing an antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
A dual-band antenna is commonly a planar antenna, which includes a first radiating portion for transmitting/receiving wireless signals at high frequencies and a second radiating portion for transmitting/receiving wireless signals at low frequencies The first and second radiating portions are usually connected to a feed end of the dual-band antenna. During testing of specific absorption rate (SAR) of the dual-band antenna, current from the feed end may be added together. Since the SAR mainly depends on the current intensity of the antenna, thus SAR at the feed end becomes too high, which may negatively influence users.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.